


There’s A Place Where The Lost Things Go

by feuenfeu



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1940, Dark Josie hints, F/F, F/M, Film Noir, Forbidden Love, Hosie, Mizzie friendship, Pining, Rafael pines for Hope, Sherlock Holmes aka Professor Vardemus stars, Sherlock just here to push the plot, hope is a bartender, josie is a singer, landon is hope’s ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuenfeu/pseuds/feuenfeu
Summary: Continuation of 2x13 // Based off of 2x14 PromoFilm Noir-esqueA reporter, an insurance man, a blonde dame, and her fraternal twin, a rising singer, all walk into a bar: Gemini Provisions, Mystic Fall’s most popular bar, tended by a cute bartender. In this film noir, the bartender gets roped into a murderous scheme when she falls for the sensual and flirtatious singer Josette the Gem, who plays with others like a deck of marked cards with dynamite stakes. When a murder is committed and suspicion falls on one of them, it’s up to Sherlock Holmes* to figure out who’s carrying secrets and lies among alibis.(*Holmes will act as more of a secondary character that just pushes plot forward tbh)Or,Emma sends the Super Squad to a Chambre de Chasse simulation set in the 1940s to deal with their trauma (and hidden feelings).
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Keep Calm and Kumbaya

“Don’t worry. What we’re about to do is merely a simulation.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes, bored out of her mind. “What’s the point of all this. How is a red box therapeutic?”

Josie relaxed herself deeper in her chair, not in the slightest bit bothered either for Emma’s group therapy session. She was standing by a small garnet chest that rested on a cabinet base.

Unfazed, Emma continued. “It’s called a _Chambre de Chasse_. It’s a standard practice for recreation amongst witches, and today it’s where we’ll be holding our therapy session.” 

“A chamber de what now?” Raf whispered to MG.

Hope propped her right leg up and rested it over her left and played with the marquise shaped rings that decorated her hands.

“And this chest,” she explained, “contains the totems that will represent you in this astral world. Your bodies will be here, in the real world and in the gym, whilst your minds take in this spiritual relief.”

Rafael fidgeted in his seat, unfamiliar with much of Emma’s words.

“Don’t worry man, it’ll be relaxing. No monsters.” MG whispered to him, and he leaned back in his seat.

Emma unlocked the latch on the chest. “One at a time, please come forward and identify your totem.”

Lizzie huffed dramatically. “Fine. I’ll go.” She left her seat and went up to the chest. “The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can allocate my time to more important things.”

“Think positive, Lizzie. We’ve been under a lot of stress lately, and this will be good for everyone.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes so hard Hope was sure she could hear it. She chuckled.

“How do I _i-den-tif-y_ my rock?”

“You’ll know your _totem_ when you see it. Have a look.”

Lizzie peered into the chest. Somehow it seemed like it had swallowed all the daylight that entered its opening, yet the outside wasn’t nearly as opaque. Its near translucency captured the witch’s attention when she first plopped herself down on her seat.

She lowered her hand and reached for something, anything. Something silky grazed the back of her hand, and she picked it up.

“The silk glove,” Emma smiled. “You can stand here now.”

Lizzie turned to face her classmates and took a step backwards, glove in hand. She smoothed it out and admired its delicate seams on the back and fabric-covered buttons at the wrist.

“Josie,” Emma ushered. 

Josie stepped forward and dipped her hand in quickly, ready to get this over with.

Something sharp pricked her finger and she yanked her hand out. Hooked on her pointer finger was a single white opal earring, with a vintage twist on the fish hook backing.

“The earring.”

She kept her eyes on the earring as she moved to the left of Lizzie.

“Hope.”

Hope sighed and got out of her seat. _Please don’t be something stupid. Give me something not stressful_. She lowered her hand in. Something hard like glass touched her fingertips, and she grasped the object in her hand and revealed it up in the light.

“Why does Hope get a shot glass?” Lizzie screwed her brows together.

“I wished for something not stressful. Guess it heard me.” She shrugged, and moved to the blonde’s right.

“MG.”

He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together as he stepped to the chest. 

“You’re pulling out your token, not Excalibur,” Lizzie smirked playfully.

“ _Totem_ , Lizzie.” Emma corrected.

MG blushed and put his left hand in. A smooth metallic object met his hand and he picked the item out. He was greeted with a small silver statue of a dog.

“Uhh, is the box sure this wasn’t for Raf?” MG asked as he joined the group of witches.

“Positive. Rafael?”

The werewolf begrudgingly moved to the chest. He dropped his arm in and pulled out a rather heavy item.

“An old camera, Ms. Tig?”

“A vintage camera!” She raised her hands and made a loud clap. “Right, that’s everyone. Now arrange yourselves and your seats in a circle and we’ll begin the simulation.”

Everyone picked up their seats and formed a circle and sat down. 

“Even though your minds will be projected, as it’s a simulation you’ll be experiencing things as they would and might happen without knowledge that this world is simply a figment of your mindscapes.” Emma explained as she paced around them.

“And hopefully you’ll come out of it gaining some new insight of yourselves for the better.” She smiled.

“Yeh-aawn.” Lizzie crossed her arms.

“Keep calm and kumbaya.” Hope sighed.

Josie rubbed the dried black blood from her prick between her fingers, rolling the debris on the floor.

“Place your object in front of your feet and get comfy, this could take a while.”

On the gym floor layed the silk glove, the white opal earring, the glass, the dog figurine, and the vintage camera.

Emma placed her hands on the garnet chest and began the incantation. 

“ _Locus sua mortenduis la chambre, locus sua mortenduis la chambre_.”

The chest gave an eerie red glow from within. Down slumped the bodies of three witches, a vampire, and a werewolf in their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> If you’re curious about the direction I’m going, have a closer look at the totems I chose to represent each of them within the Chambre de Chasse. I swear there’s symbolism XD


	2. Breakin’ Hearts Like A Heart Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on "There's A Place Where The Lost Things Go," Emma had transported them to a film noir simulation world to deal with their recent trauma.
> 
> incoming 1940's slang.

****

**16:38 - Happy Hour.**

A pair of sweethearts passed a silhouette cast by the street light. They rounded the corner and ahead they saw their favorite bar was crowded.

“Folks already knockin’ it out? It’s hardly happy hour.” The man turned to the lady beside him.

“Josette the Gem is playing, that’s why.” The woman linked their arms together and they walked through the doorway. The swinging sign above them read Gemini Provisions. Inside, to the left of the bar was the stage that stood at the fore of the tables. Patrons had already begun taking their tables with their glasses full of liquor, ready for the show.

A bartender surveyed the audience but ignored their faces as she placed empty glasses open end down on her circular tray. She wore a neat printed top the color of burgundy that complimented her poker face.

As the lights dimmed she looked up at the stage, searching for the star.

“Expecting someone?” A man’s voice behind her inquired.

She turned to him. He was wearing a light beige jacket and striped pants. Around his neck rested a new black camera.

“Refill or something else?” He handed her his glass as he took off his hat.

“Hope, you don’t have to pretend. Don’t you have anything to say to me?”

“Nothing to say.” She turned and put her attention back on the tray, turning his glass upside down.

“I still talk to Landon, you know.”

She wavered a moment but lifted her chin high. “Good for you, Rafael.”

“Just, answer his call next time. Will you do that?” He tilted his head.

Teeth clenched, her curls bounced but remained firm as she turned to meet his gaze. “For him, or you?” 

Catching him unprepared, she left him standing there with his mouth ajar as she went behind the counter and to the back.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats,” a short man on the stage announced. “This evening’s show is about to begin.”

The audience hushed themselves as they whispered about the rising star. The sweethearts took a table in the middle, joined by another couple.

“First time here?” The lady with great pin up curls whispered to the newly seated couple. 

“First time catching Josette,” the man replied.

“Oh she’s stunning, you’ll adore her!”

The small man returned on stage. “Gemini Provisions, may I present the ever lovely, Josette the Gem!”

The audience clapped as the lights dimmed some more. The crowd followed a tall dame with full pale pink lips walk up from where she was seated in the front.

The dame stopped at the microphone and looked around the room. The whispers hushed to silence as all eyes fell on her. She wore a long, cut-out dress the shade of a deep Prussian blue. White opal earrings and brunette side swept pin curls framed her face.

The consort behind her began the first note. A booming, plucked bass resonated through the room.

> _“You all in your feelings baby,_
> 
> _All into me._
> 
> _I’m one in a million baby,_
> 
> _Don’t you agree?”_

Josette swayed her head to the beat sensually, lifting her hands off the microphone stand and out in the air.

> _“Obviously you know I’m aware of that,_
> 
> _I’m breakin’ hearts like a heart attack,_
> 
> _Got ‘em right where the carats at,”_

The bartender peeked her head from the doorway of the back room, relieved to see Rafael had left the bar. She leaned on the counter, palms curled around its edge with her head forward.

> _“Wrapped round my finger like a ring, ring, ring,_
> 
> _They just like puppets on a string, string, string,_
> 
> _I put it down they call me up,_
> 
> _They doing way too much,_
> 
> _So I just let it ring, ring, ring.”_

She smiled to herself at the idea of letting a phone ring to avoid a persistent guy on the other end. 

> _“Wrapped round my finger like a ring, ring, ring,_
> 
> _They want to give me everything, thing, thing,_
> 
> _I put it down they call me up,_
> 
> _They doing way too much,_
> 
> _So I just let it ring, ring, ring.”_

The sight of Rafael staring back at her interrupted her gazing. She darted her eyes downwards and wiped the smile off her face. Her cheeks flushed red and she wondered how long he had been watching her watch Josette.

> _“Circling me they just like satellites,_
> 
> _Circling me all day and every night,_
> 
> _Circling me I’m sure you sympathize,”_

Josette searched the crowd and frowned a little, noticing that the bartender had had her eyes fixed elsewhere.

> _“Oh la la la la la la la_
> 
> _Oh na na.”_

She let her hands climb the microphone stand three times at each pluck of the bass, swiveling it a little on the third. 

> _“Wrapped round my finger like a ring, ring, ring,_
> 
> _They want to give me everything, thing, thing,_
> 
> _I put it down they call me up,_
> 
> _They doing way too much,_
> 
> _So I just let it ring, ring, ring.”_

On the final note, Josette gave a wide smile as the audience picked themselves up and clapped. She bobbed a small curtsy and turned to the announcer as he walked on stage. Hope meanwhile had taken up a rag and started strictly paying attention to her brooding audience of crystal and amber liquor.

Josette whispered a few words in the announcer’s ear and walked off stage, but the noise in the room made it discernible for anybody paying close attention to pick up.

“Too busy to serve another of your finest?”

Without looking up the bartender continued her work. “What can I get you?”

“Something strong and something pretty to look at,” she purred, lingering on her words as Hope turned to the singer. She had her arms stretched out and she leaned effortlessly forwards on the counter.

The bartender returned her stance with a tilt of her chin, the overhead light dancing on her face. She had the hint of the devil in her eyes.

She took out a cocktail shaker and poured different ingredients and shook it in front of her. 

“What is it?”

“Something strong for someone pretty,” she smirked. 

She poured the concoction into a glass and slid it across the table. Josette caught it with her hand and picked it up between her thumb and first finger and lifted it in the air with her pinky out, admiring its contents as the light passed through it.

Hope raised a brow as her cheek tugged the corner of her mouth. “Scared?” 

She looked up. “Never.”

And Josette raised her glass and took down its contents. A bit of pale pink smudged its edge.

“Gin.”

Hope poured herself a shot of the gin and raised her glass. “You’ve got taste,” she said and drank her glass.

“Do you?”

She choked on her gin. “D-do I what?” She cleared her throat.

The singer propped her elbow and rested her head in her hand and leaned in.

“Have taste?”

The bartender’s cheeks flushed red and she darted her eyes away from her direction. She raced for a response and flicked her eyes around the room.

She noticed a tall man in a newly blocked fedora speaking with a pair of seated sweethearts. He wore a heavy scarf in a European loop, creating a bulk at his neckline paired with an unbuttoned woolen coat. The seated lady turned her head towards the bar and nodded in her direction.

She stammered in her answer as she watched the man in the fedora thank the couple and walk towards the bar.

Josette’s eyes followed her gaze and she noticed the man approach Hope. She picked herself up and stood tall in front of them.

“Ms. –– Mikaelson is the name, isn’t it?” He furrowed his brows.

Hope nodded silently, biting the inside of her cheek, but resolved to remain stoic in front of them. 

“My name is Sherlock Holmes. I’m fortunate I was able to catch you in this packed evening.”

“Indeed.” She returned a quick smile.

Holmes cleared his throat and gazed around the bar. “Have you any bicarbonate of soda?”

  
“We haven’t.” She answered without so much as moving.

“What are you really here for, Mr. Holmes?” Josette interrupted his wandering eyes. He put his fix on her.

“There was an incident, Ms. Saltzman. Involving one Landon Kirby.”

“Suicide?”

“No. Not suicide,” he paused, “But not an accident either.” An agonizing pause hovers over them. 

Holmes continued, “This man was shot this morning. His position arranged to appear to be an unfortunate suicide. However, some things aren’t always what they appear to look.” He flicked his eye onto the bartender. She remained silent.

“Who do you suspect?”

He looked back at the singer. “Always the beneficiary first. But he has no bird.”

  
“If he hasn’t a dame then why are you here for more than a drink?” 

“He had a dame until recently. I’m told she left him.”

He drew his hand up from his pocket and Hope’s eyes caught a familiar ornament on a silver cable chain with an embellished  _ M _ .

“That’s a honey of a necklace you’ve got there, Mr. Holmes,” Josette eyed.

Hope darted her eyes on the inquiring singer, still frozen in her place and her breathing quickened.

“Quite, Ms. Saltzman. It was found earlier today and brought to me.”

“And just where might you find something like that specially engraved not wrapped ‘round its lady?”

“This necklace,” he continued, “was found at the murder scene of Mr. Landon Kirby. Belonging to the lady I’m told he still carried a torch for.”

He fixed his gaze straight on the bartender.

“A Ms. Hope Mikaelson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know what's become of Landon :O
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all of your comments and kudos! <3


End file.
